999 cherry blossoms
by D.K. Wolf
Summary: She was always forbidden to go into her parents’ room. But, why? She never knew. But one day when both her brother and father were gone, she sneaked in and what she saw was unbelievable…
1. Chapter 1: The secret: Part I

Hi, people. It's me, Angel-of-eternity's friend, let me make that clear, ANGEL-OF-ETERNITY'S FRIEND, not Angel-of-eternity! This is my new story, Angel-of-eternity thinks I can't manage all my stories, but I can. I'm not writing Assassin Assignment anymore, I think it's lame. Well enjoy reading my new story, oh yeah, just to tell you, you won't understand why I called it 999 cherry blossoms until maybe chapter 4, but you'll get it. It's not a legend or anything just to tell you. I'm keeping my mouth shut now; I don't want to tell you the whole story. It you think I should continue this story, review and tell me. Enjoy reading!

Angel-of-eternity's friend

Disclaimer; I DON"T OWN CARDCAPTORS SAKURA, CLEAR? CLEAR!

999 cherry blossoms

Summary:She was always forbidden to go into her parents' room. But, why? She never knew. But one day when both her brother and father were gone, she sneaked in and what she saw was unbelievable...

Chapter 1; Who.

Sakura

"Tomoyo, let me go get the snacks, you stay in my room!"

"Sure, Sakura, I'll try to figure out this problem." I slowly walked out of the room, when suddenly the lights flickered off and then came back on. I got

so scared I didn't watch where I was going. Suddenly I tripped, and dropped my pencil. I watched as it slowly slid under the bottom of the door of dad's

room. Oh no, I wasn't allowed in there but I needed my pencil to write my homework. Maybe I could sneak in, both my brother and father weren't at home.

Only my best friend, Tomoyo and me. Touya was at was soccer practice and dad was putting in extra hours at work. Yeah, I thought, maybe I could sneak in.

I got up from the floor and slowly stood up. I walked towards the door, put my hand on the handle and turned the knob. To my surprise, it was unlocked. The

door opened and I stepped in. Wow, dad's room was... nice. I saw my pencil on the other side of the bed and walked to get it. When I stood up, I saw 4

picture frames. One was of my mother, then one of Touya, and one of me, no wait two of me??? But the girl I saw was different. Her light brown hair flowed

down all the way to her waist, I never kept my hair that long. Suddenly I noticed something, writing. It was small but I could still read it, it said Sakuya

Kinomoto. Wait a minute, my last name is Kinomoto, but my name isn't Sakuya. So who was she, I just had to find out. I walked out of my dad's room, and

Went back to Tomoyo. Who was this Sakuya...

End of chapter 1

I know, it's short but it's not really a chapter, more of explaining what the story will be like. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Please, review!

Signing off;

Angel-of-eternity's friend


	2. Chapter 2: The secret: Part II

Hi, I'm back. You know, Angel-of-eternity's friend! Here's chapter two of my new story, I tell you, you people won't get everything until you read chapter 4. The story's very complicated to explain. I'm trying to finish the story during the winter vacation, but my teacher went hard on me, and only me, so now I have to writing a new ending for the story, "The Grey King." How Mean! Oh yeah, do you people know that Syaoran's Chinese name isn't Li Xiao Lang. I know because my friend, Alan, came from China and he's seen the episodes before, in Chinese, and he told me Syaoran's name isn't Li Xiao Lang, in Chinese, but I forgot what it really was, sorry. I'll tell you next time! Enjoy Reading!

(Disclaimer; I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura!)

Angel-of-eternity's friend

999 cherry blossoms

Summary:She was always forbidden to go into her parents' room. But, why? She never knew. But one day when both her brother and father were gone, she sneaked in and what she saw was unbelievable…

Chapter 2: The secret; Part II.

Sakura

"See you later, Sakura."

"Yea, bye Tomoyo." Sakura watched as Tomoyo walked down the street into her bodyguards' car, and drove off. Sakura quickly slammed the door

and then locked it. Who in the world was this Sakuya, Sakura had never heard of her, but at that second she decided something. She was way too curious,

and it had gotten to her. She must know who this Sakuya was, she was dieing of curiosity. She had to ask her dad, he wouldn't be that mad, right, she hoped

so.

Dinnertime

Sakura picked at her food.

"Is something wrong, Sakura," asked her dad.

"Yeah," interrupted Touya, "her cooking."

"Touya, don't tease your little sister, now Sakura tell me what's bugging you."

"Dad?" Sakura finally asked, "who's Sakuya?"

Sakura's dad's eyes widened, and so did Touya's, "Did you go into my room, I told you not to!" her dad's voice boomed.

"I'm sorry, but I must know, who is she, and why is her last name Kinomoto, like ours!?!"

"Go to your room, Sakura, now!"

"Fine!" Sakura stormed up the stairs and they heard her room door slam shut. Sakura's dad sighed and shook his head, he spotted Touya looking at

him.

"I was to hard on her, wasn't I?" Touya nodded.

"She has a right to know, you've been keeping it a secret for close to 10 years now."

Sakura's dad sighed, "Fine, I guess she does have a right to know, now that she's 18."

Sakura

"It's so stupid, why don't I get to know who this Sakuya is, I have a right to know!" "I hate my father!!!"………………………………….

End of Chapter 2

Well, did you people like it? Review and tell me! I know, some people think I write short chapters, but compared to some people, I write really long ones.

Signing off:

Angel-of-eternity's friend

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

VDon't forget to review for my story. Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS SAKURA!!! Enjoy reading chapter 3 of my story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel-of-eternity's friend

999 cherry blossoms

Summary:She was always forbidden to go into her parents' room. But, why? She never knew. But one day when both her brother and father were gone, she sneaked in and what she saw was unbelievable…

Chapter 3: The truth.

Sakura

"Why is my father keeping this from me, why is it so important…"

Dad

"I think it's time we told Sakura about her…"

"Sakuya…her sister…her twin…"

He looked at Touya, "Call her down here."

Touya

"Sakura, come down here and finish your dinner."

Sakura

It was strange; I thought I heard Touya calling me so I listened again.

Yep, that was my brother all right, why is finishing dinner so important all of a sudden?

I wiped the tears off my face with the sleeve of my sweater and hurried downstairs…

Downstairs

I carefully walked downstairs, what the heck was going on.

What was Touya planning to do?

I slowly peeked my head into the kitchen; no one was there. Strange…

"Sakura." I heard Touya call me again.

"Come in here, now."

I think the voice was coming from the living room.

"Touya, what's going on?"

"Just come here, Sakura."

I saw Touya and father sitting on the couch, my dad looked so stressed and worried for some reason.

"Sakura…"

"We've been keeping this from you a long time, but we think you're ready to know now."

"About…Sakuya."

"Who the heck is she, and why is she so important!" I yelled.

"Calm down!"

I glared at Touya.

"I want to know, now."

"Sakuya was your sister, your twin sister."

I looked at my father, shocked.

"What did you just say?"

"She was your twin sister…"

I had a twin, I thought, this is crazy, the next thing I know, they'd be telling me that ghosts were real.

"How come I don't remember anything about her?"

"You got amnesia."

"What?!?!?!?!"

"It's truth, now let dad explain."

"We don't know what exactly happen, but Sakuya just disappeared."

"What?!?!?!?"

"You see, everything started on your 7th birthday…

End of chapter 3

Well, hopefully everything will be cleared up in the next two chapters, for you, like I said, it's complicated to understand, but you'll get it! I tried to write a lot this time, as much as I can, not really, I just feel like this is a good place to end this chapter.

HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!

Signing off:

Angel-of-eternity's friend

Next chapter;

Flashback: Part I

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V Review, Review, Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback: Part I

(Disclaimer; I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-999 cherry blossoms-

Summary; She was always forbidden to go into her parents' room. But, why? She never knew. But one day when both her brother and father were gone, she sneaked in and what she saw was unbelievable…

-Chapter 4: Flashback: Part I-

…"You see everything started on your 7th birthday."

"We went on a camping trip, to the mountains, for your birthdays."

"Everything started out all right until you and Sakuya left the campsite for a walk."

"After a while, when it was getting late, you two still hadn't come back yet and we were getting worried."

"We looked everywhere for you two until Touya found you lying on the ground at the edge of the cliff, blood was spilling from your head so we rushed you to the hospital."

-Sakura-

"And the doctor told you I had amnesia."

"Correct."

"But where was Sakuya?"

"We never found her, we went back hundreds of times but we never found her, chances were that she fell off the mountain."

Sakura was surprised.

How could Sakuya just disappear like that?

"Well now you know everything, we're sorry for keeping this from you but we thought it would be better off this way."

Sakura stared at her father, then at Touya.

"May I leave now?"

"Of course…"

-Sakura's room-

I don't remember anything about this Sakuya, yet she's my twin sister.

"Sighs," things have gotten so complicated.

………………….………………….………………….………………….……………

"Sakuya, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi…I'm just doing some of my writing."

"Are you still working on that story?"

"Ummm…yeah."

"You've been writing it for 2 months now, why can't you just stop writing and play with me." "Besides that, you won't even let me see your story."

"It's a secret."

"Could you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope, no hints."

"Hmmppp…fine."

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"………sis, would you take a walk with me?"

"Sure"………

……………….………………….………………….………………….………………

Sorry I haven't been writing, I've just been really pissed off these days. I've had to much work to do, when your called one of the "class geniuses" you've got to work extra hard. Why can't the teacher just pressure somebody else, why me?

………………..………………….………………….………………….………………

Ok…sighs…thank you to all the people who reviewed for me. I appreciated it!

Please review for this chapter!

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V

Press the pretty review button and review for my story!


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback: Part II

(Disclaimer; I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura.)

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

-999 cherry blossoms-

Summary; She was always forbidden to go into her parents' room. But, why? She never knew. But one day when both her brother and father were gone, she sneaked in and what she saw was unbelievable…

-Chapter 5: Flashback: Part II-

-Flashback-

-Sakura's P.O.V-

Sakuya and I raced up to dad.

"Father," Sakuya asked, "may we take a walk up in the high mountains, we'll be back for dinner….I hope"

'Was it just my imagination or did she just say I hope...maybe she meant that we might be a little late back. ' 'Yeah…that's probably it,' I thought, 'I should

just forget about it, I'm just thinking too much.'

"Of course," I heard father answer. 'Yes!'

"But be back at the campsite in time for dinner."

"OK…." I answered back not ever imagining what was about to happen next.

-On the hike-

There was silence between Sakuya and me as we walked up towards the top of the mountains.

"Hey sis?"

"Yea…what?"

"Will you ever let me read that so called secret story of your's?"

"Maybe…if we ever have a chance…" And her voice trailed off.

"Hey…we're here" I exclaimed.

Yup…sure is a nice view isn't it?" Sakuya said walking up beside me.

"Yea…" I said staring in awe at the gorgeous view from the cliff. 'Is it just me or does Sakuya sound a little sad…'

We just stood there for a while staring at the moutain…

Suddenly the ground shook and part of the cliff started cracking. Namely, the part Sakuya and I was standing on.

"Sakura!" I heard Sakuya call out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

I felt a hand push me and I stumbled forward…crashing my head onto the ground, a part that was away from the falling piece of rock.

And my world…went black…

-To be continued…-

-End of Chapter 5-

Angel-of-eternity's friend

Next chapter;

-Flashback: Part II-

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V Review, Review, Review!


End file.
